False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream
Reasons for fighting "Dammit!" Ahatake called out as he was knocked back, part of his mask shattering. No sooner had he charged at the man, than he had suddenly felt light, and was being kicked right back where he had come from, next to Megami. As soon as he had gotten some distance away, his normal weight feeling returned. There was no time for holding back. Closing her eyes, Megami raised her own hands into the air, as if she held a blade in her hands and ready to perform and overhead swing. However, as she retained this pose, the air above her seemed to ripple for a moment, the background behind it wavering slightly. The droplets that had fallen near her were starting to change direction, clumping together in her hands. In seconds, it had formed a perfect katana, fitting her position. She lowered the sword, performing two pivots as she did so. In the wake of the sword swing, a wide, whip-like projectile made of the liquid that fell down all around them formed around her person. And in the wake of the second sword swing, the part of the "whip" in front of her started unleashing water bullets, each about the size of medium-sized rocks, at what was her newfound enemy. No sooner had the water bullets gotten within three feet of him, they'd crashed straight to the ground. Sesshōmaru was looking on, a smile on his face. "Sōkatsui." He called out the Kidō spell's name, launching a blast of blue energy at the couple. Ahatake, having gotten back on his feet, countered the blue blast of Kidō with his own red cero. The two opponent's struggling, gave Megami the perfect opening. She took it. Not relinquishing control of the water bullets that had been forced downward, she took them to a different path; through the grass blades. It was like electricity moving through the conduit, straight towards its destination. As soon as it came close enough, those very droplets, as well as the ones that had been accumulated via the falling rain, rose up in a sphere around him. This would serve as a good enough distraction, if her own personal attack didn't work. She moved the water closer to him in a claustrophobic manner, in order to crush him. "What is this?" He thought as the water sphere enveloped him. His Sōkatsui, rendering useless by the oddly durable water, left Ahatake's Cero free to fly...right at him. The massive blast of energy enveloped the sphere of water and the man inside. "That's gonna hurt." Ahatake said, grinning from under his mask. As the Cero dissipated, there was a smoking area where Sesshōmaru had once stood, being pelted by the rain. "Keep your guard up...." Megami warned calmly, readying her sword into a more stable stance. "I know...He hasn't completely masked his spiritual energy...he's lurking..." Ahatake's eyes scanned the area, but he was focusing on the faint signal of energy he was picking up from Sesshōmaru. No sooner did he start looking than he found something that clearly said "Yo idiot. Up here." A glow coming from a ways above Ahatake and Megami. Sesshōmaru was floating there, his finger pointing at them both. "Shindō Art 20, Kaimfuki." From his fingertip, he launched an large blast of purple energy, one that looked alot like a Cero. Ahatake raised his sword up to block the blast, and he was reminded slightly of his training with Seireitou. Seireitou sighed, "It's because you are naive. You think you can master Bankai and control your hollow like it's a game. Well let me tell you something, kid. I've been around for a while, and naive people like you... are the first to go!" he called out, as he disappeared, reappearing above Ahatake, holding a Cero in his hands. Without warning, he shot it at Ahatake, straight down. ''Ahatake felt it coming and countered by firing a flame crescent from his Zanpakuto to block the cero but was still thrown down by the force. He got up still grinning. "To me fighting is a game. It's like a simple game of chess and these powers I've gained just add to the fun." He hadn't changed much from back then. But he had an idea on how to make sure this wasn't a repeat of that. He pointed a finger at the Cero. "Taladrador Cero." He launched a small beam from his finger, right at the Kaimfuki blast. Despite being much smaller, it lived up to it's name, piercing right through the Cero. Sesshōmaru leaned back, the thin beam shooting straight up in front of his face. "That was a close one." For a moment, there was silence. Megami's eyes were leveled, but her sword was now lowered, and her stance a bit more relaxed. "A utopia.... that's what you were shooting for after all this time, wasn't it....?" She asked, loud enough for Sesshōmaru to hear. "Something that would be good for all of society.... that's what you wanted, right?" Sesshōmaru looked down, and took off his hood, so that his face was visible. "Yes. That was indeed my original goal. However...it didn't turn out as planned." He sighed. "After...disposing of you two, and my team disposing of the rest, we may need to try a different dimension." "....then I won't resolve to killing you." Megami continued softly. "Your efforts were aimed towards a good direction.... but your way of seeing it is flawed. If you live, then I hope you see through to that...." With that, she settled herself into another stance, firm this time and ready to defend and/or attack. Sesshōmaru was surprised. "You don't intend to fight anymore?" He smiled. He descended to the ground. "That's actually a relief to here. I wasn't to keen on fighting on you all unless you persisted." Ahatake sighed as his Hollow Mask faded. His eyes returned to their normal state, though their was an expression of disappointment on his face. "Well, I guess that settles that." He said, sheathing his blade. "If we're going to let them live, we might as well get to the others before they wind up killing each other." The Guillotine CLANG! was the only noise audible near the edge of the forest. Adela and Lynterra were doing battle, and their swordplay seemed about equal. They jumped back and skidded across the ground. Adela sighed. "I'm really in the mood to end this you know." She began to twirl one of her blades by the chain, and threw it at Lynterria, where it wrapped around the girl's blade. Then, like a fish on the line, she pulled Lynterria in, raising her second blade to stab the girl. Lynterria pulled her blade out of the chains however, and began to call out it's release command. "Advance, and never halt, for advancing is perfection. Advance, and do not fear the thorns in the path, for they draw only corrupt blood, Tengetsu!" "A Zanpakutō?" Adela was surprised, but didn't act like she took much notice. Adela gripped both of her blades. "Sever...Guillotina." She was covered in white spiritual energy, and her spiritual pressure began to rise. As she cut through the energy that surrounded her, she was still human enough, her hair and face had stayed mostly the same, though her eyes were now golden. She had large, bat-like wings, her skin was now pale, and she wielded a blade shaped like an actual guillotine. Immediately, Adela launched a white Cero from her hand. It sped across the ground, tearing into it as it made it's way towards Lynterria. Lynterria raised her dual blade, destroying the Cero instantly, and, in that seemingly same instance, firing what could only be a Cero from the other side of her blade. This all happened in a matter of seconds. "Cero?" Adela was surprised to see her own Cero destroyed and the young girl firing a counter Cero all in a matter of seconds, but she launched a compressed Cero from her fist, which ripped through the reflected Cero. Once again, Lynterria's responding strike destroyed the Cero. But this time, she didn't use a return Cero. Adela frowned. She hadn't expected her Cero blasts to get so easily countered. Perhaps a different approach then. She pointed a finger at Lynterria. "Cero Chispa." She fired multiple small, incredible fast bullets of reiatsu at Lynterria, who gripped her sword and fired a white Cero from her blade, which obliterated the smaller bullets, and proceeded to fly towards Adela. Adela raised her hand up to block it, and sent it flying into a nearby tree. "I see...so that was my Cero." "How'd you know?" Lynterria asked, frowning. "I could feel my spiritual energy signal in it." She replied simply. Lynterria's frown deepened as she raised her blade. "Tenka Shōnami." She called out the attack name and her blade began to be covered in energy. Just as she swung her blade down, a hand grasped it. Lynterra looked up. "Sesshōmaru!" Sesshōmaru smiled as he let her hand down. "You're done here. "B-but! If I can get rid of her, Taiki'll be mine!" Lynterria insisted, and a vein pulsed in Adela's head. "You're done here." Sesshōmaru said sternly. He turned to look at Ahatake and Megami. "That makes for one pair." He said, and Ahatake nodded. Adela sighed. "Guess that saves me the trouble of finishing you." "Adela...." Megami's eyes were now transfixed onto Adela's release form, surprised. Of course, she had seen Arrancar released before. But, being away from the Gotei 13 for so long, it now felt new to her to feel such energy.... to see such a form being taken on.... it brought about a bit of nostalgia within her. She was a little bit glad to see such... it brought back good memories. Adela returned to her normal form, and sling both her chained blades around her shoulder. "Alright." Ahatake cracked his knuckles. "Now to find the other groups before they do to each other what you two were about to do." Progressing Daiyaku and Seiryoku were currently standing still, their icy glares towards each other could be felt. They each began to take a stance, their feet grinding into the ground. "Shindō art 3, Ōnaminagare I." Daiyaku called out the name of his preferred spell, being enveloped in a aura of lightning. "I should have known you'd use that." Seiryoku replied, as the spells electricity and the rain whipped around them both. "Your most used power up Shindō spell. And you're the only Taishoku Kokumin to have mastered all three levels." Daiyaku chuckled. "If I cared, I'd be honored by your praise." Seiryoku frowned. "Shall we get started?" "Anytime." They both launched themselves towards each other with Kenpo, seemingly for melee combat. Right when they reached each other, Daiyaku drew his blade, and with it, pierced Seiryoku's chest. Seiryoku's eyes widened as the metal went straight through his body. Daiyaku grinned. "That was easier than I expected." At that moment, Seiryoku's entire figure shattered, leaving only the tattered remains of his outfit. "What the...?!"' Daiyaku was shocked and began to look around. A wave of knives alerted him to his opponent's presence, and he dodged them, the knives embedding themselves in the tree behind Daiyaku with a thunk. Seiryoku jumped down, his outfit completely different, as it was when he first came to the Ōkoku. "A Crystal Clone. Perfect decoy to put you off your guard. Or so I'd hoped." Seiryoku was about to make his next move when suddenly, Daiyaku lept at him covered in dark flames. "Kagehaken?!" Daiyaku's fist slammed into Seiryoku's midesection, sending him flying backwards. He caught himself in midair, and sent a boulder flying via telekinesis at Daiyaku, who smashed it with his fist. Vanishing, they each began a fierce exchange of blows, kicks and punches landing evenly with the opposing. These two knew each other well from their time in their previous dimension, knowingly exactly how the other fights. Seiryoku's eyes began to glow, and Daiyaku ran towards Seiryoku, and walked on top of him before kicking off, throwing the silver-haired Taishoku Kokumin off his balance. The glow was not disturbed however, and crystals erupted around Daiyaku. "What the hell?!?" The crystals began to form a cage, a durable crystal cage that was easy to shatter from the outside, but difficult from the inside. Of course this didn't prevent Daiyaku from trying to get out. Seiryoku sighed. "I think I know how to deal with you." A faint outline appeared floating above his hand, forming what appeared to be a large key. "That...it can't be...the Fūken!" "That's right." Seiryoku replied, his hair lengthening as he gripped the blade. "The Fūken, originally created by a Visored in the attempt to seal away his Inner Hollow. Unfortunately, he "died" before he was able to successfully use it. And now...I have it." "You...you wouldn't!" Daiyaku hissed. "You have three different "souls". Your normal soul, the one that's currently in possession of your body, and your inner hollow. I'd think the body would be a bit cramped with all three of you in there." He walked slowly over to Daiyaku. "I'll just have to evict you." He placed the blade in front of Daiyaku's chest and it phased inside. "D-damn...you..." Daiyaku choked out as Seiryoku turned the blade, giving the impression that he was unlocking something. The blade began to glow, and something white seemed to be seeping along into the crystal at the top. Daiyaku's body went limp, and the crystals holding him up fell...just as Sesshōmaru, Ahatake, Megami and co. arrived on the scene. "Hm...are we too late?" Ahatake asked, looking at Daiyaku. "Hardly." The first to speak up was his wife, her studious eyes studying over Daiyoku's fallen form. She folded her hands behind her back, a rather curious expression falling on her face. "It's faint.... but his energy's still in him. Glad you've taken the liberty of knocking him out instead of killing him, Seiryoku-san...." "This one doesn't need to die." Seiryoku replied, lifting the sealing blade. "I decided to sealed the violent soul inside him, sparing the good one from death at least." He sighed as the blade disappeared. "May I ask why those two are with you?" He gestured towards Lynterria and Sesshōmaru. Megami smiled sheepishly. "Eh.... we managed to reconcile differences....?" Seiryoku frowned. "I don't see how that's possible...but I'll trust your judgement if it will end this. What's next?" "That depends on who's left...." Megami looked over towards the rest of the group. "There's Taiki, Miharu, and Kyuui.... who else is there?" Dang it! SHe should've kept track of the number if she knew such a situation was going to pop-up! "Jōchō is out fighting the silver-haired child with the glasses." Sesshōmaru said. "They're the last pair aside from Taiki and the other two children." "And since Kyuui and Miharu are working together...." Megami concluded. "Let's take care of Aoi first!" "Alright." Sesshōmaru lifted the unconscious Daiyaku over his shoulder, and they each took off, heading to where Aoi and Jōchō's energies were raging. Poisonous Memories DOOM! Was the sound that was heard as Aoi let loose a blast of poisonous reiatsu from her sword. Jōchō was flying, dodging it and it collided with a tree, destroying half of the trees around it, not including the one it hit. "I don't see that one hittin' me anytime soon kiddo." Jōchō chuckled, floating easily in the air. Aoi growled, launching a Cero from her palm at the man, who once again, dodged as if it was nothing. "Dokuhitsu!" She let loose to crescent shaped blasts which formed an X, but Jōchō ducked, and it merely grazed his hair. "I was expecting something a bit more entertaining than this." He said, his voice filled with mock disappointment. "Why don't we make this a bit more interesting." "Interesting?" Aoi asked cautiously. Jōchō chuckled, and "Kyūi" began to rise from the ground, her eyes blank. Aoi's eyes widened. She only allowed herself to say one thing. "Sorry, sis...." Then, she quickly unsheathed her sword and threw herself at the other woman, her blank eyes holding no emotion whatsoever. Her blade, however, spoke volumes, its edge ready to slice into her opponent and rip away her life. Her movements were noticeably swift and unhesitant - despite her apology, it was clear that she had no qualms about killing Aoi. Aoi raised up one of her swords, blocking her sister's sword strike, though Kyūi's strength was pushing her back. "Onē-chan! What are you doing?" She cried, raising up another sword to push back against Kyūi, leaving them in a stalemate. "Tou-san told me everything...." Blank eyes narrowed as they stared into the ones of her opponent. "He was trying to help this group in order to achieve peace within this society, something that the King himself had been aiming for...." Immediately, her gaze sharpened, a fury revealed. "And you're in the way!!!!" With that, she lifted a leg up to kick Aoi in the stomach and force her back. Aoi was surprised at the force this kick had, forcing herself up. She gripped her stomach. "I-in the way?" She hissed, trying to breath right. "You were all for this when we left! Why're you siding with them now?!" "Because I've changed my mind!!!" Not willing to give Aoi the chance to recover, Kyuui charged at her again, her wrists flicking her sword in fluid and precise motions. The tutelage under Taiki was showing greatly - her movements were aggressive, and yet accurate.... precise, and yet powerful.... her style was noticeably ferocious, intent on keeping Aoi on the defensive while slowly breaking those defenses as well. However, because of the apprent increase of strength (at least physically), Kyuui would hold a constant advantage, and had the one-way chance of killing Aoi without consequence. Aoi was definitely in a dilemma. Fighting Kyūi, even in training, was not one of her favorite things to do. And Kyūi seemed far more powerful, far more aggressive than normal. Aoi's eyes shut for a second under the pain from her stomach and the pressure Kyūi was putting her under. As she swung her swords to block Kyūi's, she knew she had to at least gain some distance. And, unfortunately, the only way to do that was to injure Kyūi. "Dokuga." She called out the special attacks name, making sure to tone down the poison in the blast to a numbing kind of poison and the purple blast of reiatsu enveloped them both. Jōchō's eyes widened. "Surprising tactic." "Urgh!!" The tactic worked. Although Kyuui had been cued off at the command and was able to hold her breath in time, she was also forced to cover her mouth and leap away from her target. One eye was closed and one eye was open, expressing her shock and discomfort at the attack. As she landed onto her feet, she let out an angered growl, her senses kicking in to keep an eye on the opposing presence in front of her. But, Aoi would clearly be able to gain her breath and counter-attack! "You're not Onē-chan." Aoi said calmly, her eyes focused on the memory Kyūi. "The Oneē-chan I have wouldn't try to kill me." She raised her blade. "Sayonara." A Cero spread from her arm, mingling with the Dokuga that was forming. She swung her blade down, firing the combination technique at the memory Kyūi, the powerful energy tearing straight into the ground as it headed towards it's target. It was a dangerous move for her foe. The condensed energy created by the Cero technique would create heavy external damage, ripping flesh apart simply by itself. But its poisonous trait would cause those wounds to tear even further, consuming it with disease and infection. With the lack of restraint, this would be sure to destroy her sis-- No... this projection of her sister! However, even as what seemed to be imminent death came towards her, Kyūi simply closed her eyes and waited ever so patiently.... Until it consumed her whole.